The present invention relates to material handling vehicles, and more particularly to a reclining seat for an operator compartment in a material handling vehicle.
The operation of a forklift or other material handling vehicle requires the manipulation of an array of controls, levers, wheels, and switches for driving the vehicle forward and backward, steering the vehicle, and raising and lowering the forks, among other things. Furthermore, while a load is being lifted or lowered, it is desirable for the operator to be able to see the load as it is moved. Therefore, ergonomics play an important role in the design of such a material handling vehicle.
To assure efficiency of use of the material handling vehicle, however, it is important that the controls and seating be arranged so that the operator can easily reach and activate the controls with a minimal amount of movement, and easily view the load as it is raised and lowered. An ergonomic arrangement is important to maintain the comfort of the operator. Maintaining operator comfort can, among other things, maximize use of the vehicle by reducing the need for rest period or breaks by the operator to rest his or her hands, feet, or back. Accordingly, by enhancing the comfort of the operator compartment, the operator can be more productive and the overall efficiency of the vehicle can be improved.
In certain applications, a seat may enhance the comfort of the operator compartment. Typically, however, the seat provided for an operator in a lift truck is stationary. These types of seats, while functional, are not designed to allow the operator to view the load easily, and can cause the operator to stress his or her back and neck. There remains a need therefore, for enhancement to the operator compartment and seat for use in a material handling vehicle such as a forklift or reach truck design which maximizes operator comfort while minimizing potentially harmful muscle movements and allows the operator efficient vision to facilitate travel and to view the load.